


Ireland v. Bulgaria

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Light Angst, Muggleborn Reader, Quidditch World Cup, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Sounds like the Irish are still celebrating,” Fred said, muffled, under your arm.“That’s not the Irish,” Arthur’s voice had you breaking apart and you tensed at his worried expression. “Everyone get to the forest, and stick together."-All you wanted was to go to the Quidditch World Cup - you get more than you bargained for.





	Ireland v. Bulgaria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Good morning!” Molly smiled at Bill, who yawned and smiled sleepily back at his mother.

“Mornin’ mum, want some help?”

“‘Course not, sit, sit, sit,” she instructed. “She’ll be arriving any minute now. Your father’s getting ready to go get Harry right after-”

“_What_?” A loud voice shouted from the stairs.

“What’s going on now?” Molly huffed.

The remaining Weasleys tumbled in through the doorway. Fred and Ron instantly started shoveling food on to their plates.

“George’s got a girlfriend?” Charlie asked a little shocked. “What house is she in? How’s no one told me any of this? _Ron_!”

“You’re in Romania!” Ron said. “Besides, Percy’s the gossip.”

“Blimey, you really didn’t notice? How’ve you avoided the topic? You’ve been here a week! S’all he used to talk about before.” Fred exclaimed. “You really have your head stuck under a dragon’s wing.”

Ron snorted, bits of scrambled egg flying out his mouth.

“_Manners_!” Molly scolded.

“You all write to me once a week and no one’s mentioned her?”

“I’ve mentioned her,” Ron protested.

“I thought she was just a friend!”

“Fred wrote to me about her,” Bill said, chewing on his breakfast. “Besides, when everyone came to Egypt - it really was all they talked about.” Charlie turned to Fred, eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t look at me, she’s _his _girlfriend. I didn’t know you were that much of a snoop Charlie.”

“She’s in hufflepuff,” Ginny piped up. “She made prefect this year.”

“You should see her and Hermione together, there hasn’t been a potion she can’t pull off yet. You can tell even Snape begrudgingly likes her.” Ron snorted. “The git.”

“_What_?”

“She’s really nice,” Ginny continued, sitting down by Charlie. “She’s helped me with my homework loads of times.”

“She’s got lovely manners too!” Molly sighed happily. “Her parents are wonderful! Bless her father’s patience with Arthur. You should see the two of them in his shed.”

“Mum’s practically planning their wedding,” Ginny giggled.

“_I am not!_” Molly huffed. “Although the fall would be wonderful time-”

“Who’s wedding?” George asked, coming down the stairs.

“Yours,” Fred said.

George flushed red. “I’m getting married?”

“Charlie’s cross that you haven’t told him about your girlfriend,” Ron said and he glanced at his mother. “And mum’s ready to marry you both.”

“I’m not!” Molly protested angrily. “I was simply saying, she’s a lovely girl and you better not do anything to chase her off!”

George groaned.

“And she likes _George_?” Charlie asked again, dumbfounded.

“_Oi_!”

“Charles Weasley!” Molly frowned. “Be nice to your brother!”

“It’s just – _sorry_! Honest! - it’s a little shocking is all mum!” Charlie winced. “I’m just saying, you two are great – I thought the pranks would put everyone off.”

“She’s actually quite sarcastic,” Fred said spooning more food onto his plate. “She gives Harry a run for his money.”

There was a loud crash from the living room and Molly perked up. “She’s here!”

“This conversation is over!” George said before disappearing out the kitchen.

* * *

You coughed, disoriented, waving the dust away from your face. You _hated _floo powder.

“At least you landed on your feet this time,” a familiar voice came from your left.

Grinning, you dropped your bag and flung your arms around his neck. You pushed your nose into his shoulder and inhaled deeply - you’d missed his familiar scent. George laughed and it filled your stomach with butterflies.

George smiled and put you down. “Clearly someone’s missed me.”

You rolled your eyes and punched his shoulder.

“_Ow_! Bloody hell, I always forget how strong you are.” You grinned.

Before he could say anything else, you grabbed his face and brought it towards your own. You crowded him against the fireplace and he grinned into the kiss. 

“I’ve _certainly _missed that,” he said, resting his forehead against yours.

“I certainly haven’t,” Fred’s voice came from behind you. “Been here two seconds and you’re already connected at the face.”

You turned around, grinning and flung yourself into his arms. “_Freddie_!”

“Hello badger,” he squeezed you back. “How’s the muggle world?”

“It’s fine, still boring,” you joked back.

“Oh dear, you’re all covered in dust,” Molly came bustling in next, fussing over you.

You grinned and gathered her into a hug as well. She giggled a little, reminding you of Ginny, and tightened her hold on you. “It’s so nice to see you dear, how are your parents?”

“Very upset that they couldn’t come,” you smiled. “My dad almost cried really, made me swear I’d take pictures. My mum’s baked you loads of stuff and sent more books. She’s given me a few for Arthur as well.”

“Oh, she shouldn’t have bothered!” Molly huffed, her eyes brightening.

“It’s no bother at all! You’re housing me and letting me go with you! Oh and really, thank you for thinking of me and getting me a ticket.” You kissed her cheek and she flushed, pleased. “I’ve missed you Weasleys! Where’s Ginny and Ron?”

“Here!” They both said from the doorway.

“_Ginny_!” You wrapped her up in a hug and ruffled Ron’s hair.

“I’ve brought you both some things from Spain as well! You’re gonna love yours Ginny!”

Ginny kept her arm around your waist and you settled yours on her shoulder.

“Hello,” a deep voice came from behind Ron. A short and stocky redhead came up and stretched out his hand. “I’m-”

“You’re Charlie!” You beamed, excited to meet him at last. “Oh, pleasure to meet you! Ron’s told me so much about you – how’s Norbert?”

Charlie smiled. “He’s doing good actually. It’s great to finally meet you too.”

A tall, slender man hovered over Charlie’s shoulder and you grinned. “You must be Bill!”

Unlike the rest of the family, you and Harry had thought Bill would most resemble Percy – but you took in his long hair, earring, and wide grin and knew you’d been quite wrong.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from George. He’s quite taken with you,” Bill grinned as George protested loudly. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Oi, you’re all hogging my girl!” George said.

“Alright Weasleys, we need to go get Harry – oh, I didn’t know you’d arrived! How are you dear girl?” Arthur gave you a hug and you beamed.

“All right,” you smiled. “My father’s packed you some things he’d think you’d like! Said he found a plug that reminded him of you.”

Arthur brightened. “Oh! He mentioned it in his last letter – said he’d finally found a vintage fellyphone for me!”

You laughed lightly and nodded. “Yes, a _telephone _from my grandmother’s garage. It’s from the twenties.”

“_Excellent_!” Arthur wilted under Molly’s hard stare. “– _er _– I mean, come along kids, we’re late to get Harry. We’ll be right back!”

George turned you by the shoulders and gave you a quick kiss. “We’ll be right back love, we’re in Ron’s room since Charlie and Bill’s got ours.”

“And you can room with Hermione and Ginny,” Molly said loudly, making George turn red.

You laughed and nodded. “Of course Molly.”

“Charlie, help her with her bags will you?” Molly bustled back into the kitchen.

Ginny grabbed your hand and smiled. “Let’s go wake up Hermione, she’ll be so happy to see you!”

You waved at George before climbing up the stairs.

* * *

“Really, you should’ve seen him, acting like you were a limb he was missing,” Ginny teased you.

Hermione giggled, her hair wilder than ever and you rolled your eyes.

“Really you two, stop teasing!” You turned to Ginny. “Besides, everyone knows who you both fancy.”

At that, they both turned bright red and you laughed as they hit you with pillows.

A loud crashing sound stopped you all and you straightened. “They’re back!”

Ginny grinned. “Your _boyfriend _you mean?” She laughed as you stuck out your tongue.

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice carried up the stairs.

“_Your _boyfriend’s here as well,” you smirked as Ginny turned red.

“Oh, come on, let’s go say hi!” Hermione dragged you both down the steps.

You’d barely hit the landing when George’s arms snaked around you and he planted a kiss to your temple. You looked up at him and grinned. “Hello you.”

“Hello,” he smiled, eyes light.

You narrowed your eyes. “What’s that look on your face?”

Fred stiffened and before anyone could say anything Arthur came bursting through the fireplace.

“_Fred!_ That was not funny!”

You groaned. “_What did you two do?_”

* * *

“I don’t understand why she’s losing her head about it!” George said, crossing his arms.

“George,” you placed a calming hand on his arm. “You really must realize that this was different.”

He huffed in unison with Fred, who was pouting on the other side of the couch.

“You both always pull these pranks at Hogwarts, on wizards and witches, not on muggles. Harry’s family - I’ve met them before - they’re not the right crowd to have done that with. You can’t just obliviate them. This really was dangerous George.” You turned to Fred. “Giving Harry’s cousin that toffee was not a good idea.”

“Great! Now _you’re_ taking her side!” He glared at you and you sighed.

“I’m not taking sides, I’m just trying to get you to realize that you both made a stupid decision. I understand what your mum’s worried about.”

“She took all our fake wands! All our paperwork and orders! She took _everything_!” Fred protested stubbornly.

You turned to look at George, who avoided your gaze and stared angrily at the wall.

“You’re both not in the right state of mind right now, there’s no use in arguing. I’m going to bed, we need to be up early tomorrow.” You squeezed Fred’s shoulder and turned to George. You tapped his nose and he looked up at you.

“I love you,” you said quietly.

His harsh gaze softened, as it always did, and he squeezed your hand.

“Love you.”

* * *

“Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley.” You said quietly. “I hope we’ll be back in time. I’ll take loads of pictures.”

“Don’t fret dear,” she said with a soft smile and her eyes narrowed when Fred and George walked straight passed the both of you. “_Behave yourselves!_”

They both continued onward without a backwards glance. You frowned and squeezed her wrist softly. “They’re smart boys Molly, and incredibly creative. They know what they’re doing - the best, kindest, smartest witch I know raised them. Besides, George’ll have me to set them straight if they get too off the path.”

Her harsh gaze softened and she squished you into another hug. You huffed a laugh and squeezed her back. “Thank you.” She said quietly. “You’ll make an incredible addition to our family one day.”

You flushed but kept your arms around her.

“_Come on_!” Ron yelled out and Molly gave your cheek a kiss before letting you go. You waved and jogged up to the twins, who were both having a hushed discussion.

“Hello boys,” you said, intertwining your fingers with George’s. “You two should’ve said goodbye, that wasn’t nice.”

“Nice?” Fred exclaimed loudly, causing Harry to glance back. “She doesn’t understand our _vision_! What we’re meant to do!”

“She isn’t even trying to understand - s’all about our OWLS.”

“I did offer to help you both study,” you reminded them.

Both their heads swung towards you and you winced. “_Sorry_!”

Fred frowned and George sighed. “You can’t take her side! You’re going to be our third partner.”

“Says who?” You snorted. “You both know I’m not very good at pranking people and we’ve learned through trial and error that I’m not the best at getting pranked.”

They winced, all of you remembering the time they bewitched your food in your third year. It’d been a harmless prank, until it got so out of control that you ended up in the infirmary for a week afterward.

“Have we mentioned how sorry we are about that?” Fred said with a sheepish expression. “Thanks for not breaking up with him - he’d never be able to handle it. Blimey, I think mum would be the most upset out of the two of them.”

George rolled his eyes and you laughed. “Right, well, if it’ll take the sad looks off your faces - I have a gift for you two.”

You dug around in your satchel, rummaging until you found the small bag you were looking for. You pulled it out and dropped it into Fred’s hands.

George beamed at you. “How did you get those?” Fred exclaimed, excitement returning to his face. He shook the bag of goodies you’d managed to find.

“George left a bag in our room after-” George cleared his throat and you flushed. “_Anyway_! I was going to return it to you two when Molly found your stash. I don’t care what you do with it, as long as Molly has no idea that I’m the one that gave it to you.”

Fred laughed. “Scared?”

“‘Course!” You said unashamed. “She likes me best y’know, I don’t want to tarnish that.”

George rolled his eyes. “Love, she already thinks your words are made of gold, I doubt anything could make her not like you.”

“Yeah? Then zip it about the candy,” you pinched them both. “Or the second I put one single foot onto the platform I’ll hex you both.”

At that, they paled. “Promise!”

* * *

The Irish were uncontrollable in their celebration - a grinning wizard even swooped in to plant a kiss to your cheek when you’d cheered back.

“He’s an artist!” Ron said passionately clutching at a Krum figurine.

Hermione rolled her eyes and you giggled.

George started humming. “_Victor, I love you-_”

“-_Victor I do!_” Fred sang.

“Leave him alone,” you said with a smile at Ron. “I think he’s _dreamy _as well.”

Hermione snorted and Ginny stifled a giggle at George’s disgruntled expression.

“Not so funny anymore is it?” She collapsed into a fit of giggles.

You hid a smile behind your hand and George’s face became even more incredulous.

“Oi,” Fred nudged George with a wide grin. “I think you better keep an eye on your girl.”

At that, you finally laughed.

“George, don’t be cross with me,” you pulled on his sleeve as Fred and Harry continued to pester Ron.

“_Dreamy_?” He asked with an exaggerated frown.

“Even you need to admit he’s quite fit,” you said.

Hermione and Ginny nodded emphatically.

George looked like he was going to object but then tilted his head. You smiled and carded your hand through his hair – it was getting quite long now. You let your nails scratch at his scalp softly and he shivered.

“Don’t try to sway me woman,” he said, contradicting himself by leaning into your touch.

You grinned and pressed a light kiss to his chin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

There was laughter in his eyes when he rolled them at you. “Can’t stay even remotely annoyed with you for long, can I? _Pathetic _I am.”

“It’s called being in _love_,” Ginny sipped at her drink, burrowing under a blanket.

“Oh, stuff it,” he said to her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips.

You smiled into it and wrapped your hand around his neck when he started to pull back. “Not too fast.” You deepened the kiss and George let out a little sound that had you wishing you were alone.

You broke apart just long enough for Harry and Ron to start throwing stuff at you two.

“There are children present!” They protested, gagging.

You rolled your eyes and started to throw some things back. You’d just managed to get George and Fred into a headlock when a loud cracking echoed from outside.

“Sounds like the Irish are still celebrating,” Fred said, muffled, under your arm.

“That’s not the Irish,” Arthur’s voice had you breaking apart and you tensed at his worried expression.

You grabbed your wand and your backpack. “What’s wrong?”

“Everyone get to the forest, and _stick together_,” Arthur ushered you all towards the entrance of the tent.

The light, celebrating air on the ground had gone. Everyone was scrambling off in different directions, screaming.

“Fred, George,” they both straightened, humor gone from their faces. “Ginny’s your responsibility.” His eyes flickered to you. “George – _both of you_, watch over each other.”

Fred’s hand instantly went to Ginny’s arm, his grip tight.

Arthur’s eyes caught your panicked ones and he nodded. “Keep yourselves safe, don’t trust anyone.”

You and Hermione were the best at hexes and the most advanced at magic – you knew this was his way of telling you to use your wand if needed. You caught Harry’s panicked eyes and nodded.

You took Ginny’s hand in yours. “Let’s go, heads down,” you yelled over the commotion, wand out and ready.

George grabbed a fistful of your jumper and you all ran in a small circle with Ginny in the middle.

You’d made it to the edge of the forest and stopped. You turned to George and his wide eyes darted around you all.

“What do we do now?” Fred asked, voice panicked.

You hadn’t paid much attention, you didn’t know what part of the forest held the nearest portkey and you weren’t sure if it was safe enough to travel.

Before you could think it over, a loud and shattering scream echoed through the air. You turned and caught sight of pointed hoods by the stadium. Your eyes landed on what looked like frozen muggles being tossed in the air. Two small figures spun wildly and you realized they were children. Barely concealing a scream in your throat, you gripped Ginny’s hand tighter and ran forward.

“_Lumos_,” you held your wand out, taking the lead and ran through the trees. “Quickly, follow me everyone!”

No one hesitated, falling into step behind you.

“What do we do?” Fred asked, eyes wide and pale.

“We stay here,” you said. “We’re hidden by the trees and wait until they’re gone.”

“What’s happening?”

“_Nox_.” You frowned, shivering. “Those were Death Eaters.”

“What?” Ginny asked. “What’s a Death Eater?”

“Voldemort’s followers, that’s what they called themselves.” You ignored everyone’s flinch at your use of his name. “They hate muggles and muggleborns, you heard what Draco said last term.”

A flash of the levitating muggles came to mind and your eyes teared up. They were just _children _\- little kids who must be terrified. You turned into George and pushed your face into his neck.

“S’alright, you’re alright,” he said quietly, rubbing a comforting hand down your back. “We won’t let anything happen to you. _I_ won’t let anything happen to you.”

“They’re close-minded wizards, you can’t let them get to you,” Fred said fiercely. “You’re worth a million of any of them.”

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny said and the three of you straightened.

You’d been so caught up in your panic that you hadn’t noticed that Hermione and Ron weren’t with you either.

“Oh no,” you wrung your hands together. “What if - Hermione- she’s-”

Your voice cracked but the word _muggleborn _hung in the air, unspoken.

“They’re fine, we’ll be no use if something happens if we go looking for them,” George glanced at Ginny and then shot you a nervous look.

Your stomach turned to stone and you knew what he’d meant. For Ginny and your sakes, you weren’t going anywhere. You were about to protest - you were still the best at hexes and charms no matter what your lineage was - when Ginny gasped.

“What’s that?”

You all looked up into the sky and you felt your throat close in on itself.

“It looks like a skull,” George said, tone confused.

“S’that a snake?” Fred asked.

A few gasps came from the trees around you; the whispering suddenly raised to panicked murmurs. George’s arm around you tightened and Ginny grabbed your hand.

“You know what that is, don’t you?” Ginny asked, nodding towards the sky.

You kept your eyes on the floating skull and nodded.

“That’s a Dark Mark,” you said quietly. “Only a few people know how to conjure that - it’s Vold- it’s _his _sign.”

“It must be a joke, or one of those men-”

“It was,” a deep voice came from your left.

George instantly pushed you behind him, grip tight on your forearm. After a second, his shoulders dropped and you looked over his arm.

“Bloody hell-” you stripped off your hoodie and ran towards Bill.

“Have you seen the others?” He asked. His eyes still alert but his skin was pale and patchy.

“No,” your voice came out quiet. You examined the gash in his arm for a few seconds before tying the arms of the sweater above the cut. It didn’t look deep but, you had to stop the bleeding.

Bill watched you as you worked, securing the jumper as a makeshift bandage. Once you were done, you took a step back and nodded, satisfied that it would stay if you needed to run.

“Thanks,” he said, wincing a little.

“What do we do now?” You asked.

“We should go back to our campsite, Percy and Charlie have gone ahead to make sure everything’s alright.”

“What about those people?” Ginny asked. “The Death Eaters.”

“They’re gone,” Bill said. “They all disapparated the second they saw it. C’mon you lot.”

You all made it back to the two familiar tents quickly. You rushed into the larger tent and set Bill down at the kitchen table.

“It hasn’t stopped bleeding?” Charlie asked anxiously.

You looked over and saw his shirt was torn. Percy looked a little disheveled, but mostly unscathed.

“Are you bleeding?” You asked Charlie, working quickly on getting the cut tended to.

He shook his head and collapsed into a chair. “We’re fine, they all disapparated as soon as they saw it. Looked afraid almost, none of us could get to them.”

You knew the right spell to use but didn’t want to risk doing anymore magic.

“S’alright,” Bill said sluggishly. You frowned and remembered a few vials you’d been working on over the summer - Professor Sprout had been teaching you about healing potions. Digging into your bag, your dug out the right pouch.

You uncapped the smallest vial with your teeth and poured it onto the gash. It took a moment but the skin started to knit itself back together slowly.

“Cheers,” Bill slumped over, exhaustion clear on his face.

Nodding absently, you wrung your bloodied hands together, feeling unstable in the aftermath of the commotion. George only just managed to get his arms back around you when the rest came barging into the tent. Hermione rushed forward, her arms reaching for you.

“I was so worried when we didn’t see you - did you see what they were doing?” You asked Hermione quietly. “The m-muggles?”

Hermione’s wide eyes nodded and squeezed you back. “I know, I saw. I thought they were looking for - for-” she stuttered, her voice quieting. 

While Harry understood what it was like to live with muggles, only Hermione really knew what it felt like being a muggleborn plunged into the wizarding world where your bloodline was viewed below most.

“Come on love,” George tugged you away from Hermione and herded you towards the kitchen sink. “We need to wash your hands.”

You rubbed at your blood-stained hands as Arthur explained what’d happened with the Dark Mark, Barty Crouch’s elf, and Harry’s wand. Throughout the explanation, everyone seemed to calm down a little - except for Hermione; who, at the mention of Binky, came alive.

The argument went on for a few minutes, until Arthur softly nudged Hermione towards the other tent.

“We can continue this discussion tomorrow. It’s very late now and we’ll all need to be up early tomorrow - the portkeys will be a disaster.” Arthur frowned when he saw Hermione’s wide eyes and your slightly trembling hands. “Bill, would you mind?”

“‘Course not, anything to get away from Charlie’s snoring,” Bill joked. He grabbed a small bag with his good arm and threw it around Ginny’s shoulders. “Come on you lot.”

Ginny and Hermione disappeared after Bill, into the other tent, but you couldn’t seem to let go of George’s arm. Arthur caught your panicked gaze and smiled slightly at your tight grip on George.

“S’alright, we need to leave in three hours at this rate. Don’t tell your mother,” Arthur lied on the couch and promptly fell right asleep.

“C’mon,” George pulled you out and into the other tent.

Hermione and Ginny had already flopped into their own beds, clearly exhausted. Bill was removing his jumper when you walked in.

“Is it holding up alright?” You asked, worried.

Bill nodded. “S’great, you should look into being a healer. Seems like you got a knack for it - considering you’re only a fifth year.”

You smiled weakly and he shot you a knowing look.

“How about I take your top bunk,” he said to you, “and you two take the cot and the couch?”

George smiled and patted his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“If dad asks, I didn’t see anything,” Bill yawned around his words and climbed up into your bed.

You walked out of the small room and into the living room. Sinking down into the couch, you couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

“Love,” George said quietly, coming to sit down next to you. “Are you alright?”

“I believe Harry, you know, when he told us what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. When he’s said he’s fought Voldemort.”

George winced but you forged on.

“His people - his followers - they’re still alive and walking free. I can punch and fight Draco all I want but in the end…” You trailed off. “There was a _crowd _of them, George, a whole lot of them who did that to those poor muggles out of hatred for what they are.”

George wrapped an arm around you. “You heard Dad, they’re all right, they got them down and home safe.”

“No, George. The muggles from _before _\- before this, during Vold- _his _rise to power the first time. The ones the Death Eaters murdered for _fun_.” You spat, disgusted. “That could’ve been my family. Up until I was eleven, we were a normal muggle family. My parents are _still _muggles. First the Chamber of Secrets and now this? I’m just..I didn’t ask to become a witch.” You’d started to cry, not being able to help the wave of emotion that was pulling you under.

He frowned sympathetically. “Oh, badger-”

“And _you_!” You whispered harshly, brows furrowing. George’s eyes widened.

“I’m clearly a danger to you, to your entire _family_! They know, they all know - Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, they all know I’m muggleborn. They know I’m your girlfriend!” You could hear yourself losing it, your voice getting higher and higher. “What if they take it out on you? That you’re around someone like me?”

The panic in your chest was tightening its grip and you couldn’t breathe - you faintly heard the ragged gasp escape your throat when George’s warm hands cupped your cheeks. His thumbs rubbed the skin under your eyes and you looked into his brown ones.

“Breathe, love, breathe in - good, _exhale_.”

After a few minutes, you managed to squash your flight instinct and your panic became manageable. 

“That’s good,” he said quietly, his hands still on either side of your neck.

“Now, I will not have you thinking you’re something I’m going to avoid - you’re someone I love,” his cheeks flushed with his declaration and despite your anxiety, you smiled. You fiddled with the sleeve of your jumper. “I am not giving you up just because some stupid band of wizards think your less than, because you’re _not_.”

You smiled, taking in his furrowed expression and was about to say something when he continued.

“Besides if you think mum is going to let you slip away easily you don’t know her very well.”

You smiled. “You’re a really good boyfriend sometimes, you know that?”

“Course! I - _sometimes_?” He gaped.

You laughed, the last of your lingering panic leaving and you suddenly felt exhausted. Your jaw cracked as you yawned wide, your eyes watering.

George stood up and smiled down at you.

“Where are you going?” You asked, your voice laced with anxiety.

“I’m bringing the cot over,” he assured you, pressing a quick kiss to your brow.

You went to stand and switch over to the cot when George stopped you. He nudged your shoulders until you laid down and he brought the blanket up to your shoulders. “I’ll be right here.” He brought the cot as close as he could to the couch and lied down.

“George, it’s too small,” you went to sit up and huffed when he pushed you back down. “You’re much taller, I’ll stay on the cot.”

“Lie down,” he insisted.

Frowning, you did as you were told and folded your arm beneath your head. George mimicked your position and grinned sleepily at you. “‘_Ello_.”

“Hello,” you smiled.

George stretched his arm over to the couch and you intertwined your fingers with his. You both watched each other until your eyelids grew heavy, exhausted from the last few hours. Eventually, you drifted off to sleep, finally feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
Fred/George: pre-6th Year  
Reader: pre-5th year  
Ron/Harry/Hermione: pre-4th year


End file.
